


YOUR FACE

by sei_heichou



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mari kita lihat baik-baik. Hm, mata? Bagus. Lalu, hidung? Tidak buruk. Bibir? Hmmm… kissable. Kukira gadis yang akan jadi kekasihmu beruntung dengan wajah tampan seperti ini.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOUR FACE

**_YOUR FACE_ **

**_Cast:_ **

**_Kim Hanbin_ **

**_Kim Jinhwan_ **

**_Warning [!]: malexmale hints, OOC, typo[s], confusing, ambiguous_ **

**_iKON belongs to YG Ent._ **

* * *

**_._ **

Hanbin berkaca. Ia mengamati dengan seksama pantulan serupa dirinya di cermin yang berada di depannya. Sesekali Hanbin mendekatkan wajahnya, berusaha menatap wajahnya lebih cermat. Sesekali menyuggingkan senyum, sesekali pula ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hanbin juga berkali kali memutar tubuhnya, ke kiri, ke kanan, berkacak pinggang, membungkukkan badan, membusungkan dada, hingga menutupi seluruh wajah tampan miliknya dengan kedua tangan.

“Kukira kau berlatih, ternyata malah mematut diri seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta. Mau menyatakan cinta, Hanbin?”

Mata Hanbin melirik ke arah kanan pantulan cermin di depannya. Ia terkejut melihat sosok pemuda tengah bersedekap dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di bingkai pintu ruang latihan mereka. Senyum jahil sempat Hanbin tangkap dari pemuda satu tim-nya itu. Sial, Hanbin sepertinya sedang tertangkap basah.

“Jinhwan _Hyung_? Sejak kapan-“

“Sejak kau membungkuk-bungkukkan badanmu seperti kakek-kakek lanjut usia yang butuh dibantu berdiri.”

“Ha???”

Jinhwan tertawa kecil. Ia memilih melangkahkan kaki mendekati Hanbin yang saat ini sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus pada dirinya. Jinhwan merangkul pundak Hanbin dan memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap cermin di depan mereka. Jinhwan tersenyum memandang refleksi diri mereka, ia dan Hanbin, Sedangkan Hanbin, ia lebih memilih menatap Jinhwan langsung.

“Hei, Hanbin. Menurutmu aku lebih tampan darimu atau sebaliknya?”

Hanbin menjawab dengan kerutan heran di dahinya.

“Ekspresimu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan jawaban, Hanbin.”

Diam. Jinhwan masih menatap cermin dan Hanbin masih menatap Jinhwan.

“Hei, lima belas menit yang lalu bola mata milikmu hanya tersita oleh pantulan dirimu sendiri di cermin, kenapa sekarang malah menatapku? Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?”

Hanbin menggeleng.

“Lalu?”

“Tidak ada.”

Mendengar jawaban Hanbin, Jinhwan mengubah arah pandangannya dan berakhir dengan Jinhwan dan Hanbin yang saling menatap diri mereka masing-masing, langsung, bukan dari pantulan cermin.

“Kau aneh, Hanbin.”

Jinhwan melepas rangkulannya di pundak Hanbin dan memilih memegang dagu Hanbin lalu membuat wajah pemuda itu teralih dari dirinya. Saat ini Hanbin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan tambahan jemari Jinhwan di dagunya.

“Mari kita lihat baik-baik. Hm, mata? Bagus. Lalu, hidung? Tidak buruk. Bibir? Hmmm… _kissable_. Kukira gadis yang akan jadi kekasihmu beruntung dengan wajah tampan seperti ini.”

Hanbin mencengkeram pelan tangan Jinhwan dan menariknya menjauh dari dagu.

“Ada apa? Tanganku tidak kotor, Hanbin.”

“Aku tidak dalam kondisi ingin menyatakan cinta pada gadis manapun, Hyung. Jadi hentikan.”

Jinhwan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Hanbin.

“Ah, begitu. Lalu?”

“Tujuanku berkaca, _Hyung_?”

Jinhwan mengangguk.

“Memastikan jika aku lebih tampan darimu, Kim Jinhwan.”

Hanbin tersenyum jahil dan menyentil pelan hidung Jinhwan sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jinhwan yang masih terlihat heran dengan wajah lucunya. Tapi, sampai di depan pintu, Hanbin menyempatkan berhenti sebentar dan menoleh kembali ke arah Jinhwan.

“Ah ya, _Hyung_. Aku harap nanti kau juga bahagia punya kekasih sepertiku. Jadi, tunggu sampai aku siap menyatakan cinta padamu.”

Lalu pintu ruang latihan tertutup itu rapat. Tapi tidak dengan  bibir mungil milik Jinhwan yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

“Ha???”

**.**

**.**

**FIN**.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve been posted this before. So if you ever saw the plot/story like this, it means that the fic is also mine.


End file.
